Our Destiny Is?
by MyK24AN
Summary: Baekhyun ditantang oleh Sehun musuhnnya sejak kecil untuk dance pada acara kelulusan sekolah, sementara Baekhyun hanya pandai bernyanyi. Kai ketua club dancer bersedia membantu Baekhyun denga sebuah syarat yang membuat Baekhyun mengatainya gila. Syarat apakah itu? Dan takdir apa yang akan menemui mereka? KaiBaek/HunBaek
1. Chapter 1

OUR DESTINY IS?

(KaiBaek-HunBaek) Chap 1

**TITLE : Our Destiny Is?**

**AUTHOR : MyK24aN**

**MAIN CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun**

**OTHER CAST : D.O Kyungsoo**

**PAIRING : KaiBaek, HunBaek, etc.**

**GENRE : Romance, School, Friendship**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING : Typo(s), BxB, Yaoi, Alur kecepetan**

**DESCLAIMER : Semua Milik Tuhan. Tapi Baekhyun boleh dong buat Miyu XD**

Baekhyu ditantang oleh Sehun musuhnnya sejak kecil untuk dance pada acara kelulusan sekolah, sementara Baekhyun hanya pandai bernyanyi. Kai ketua club dancer bersedia membantu Baekhyun denga sebuah syarat yang membuat Baekhyun mengatainya gila. Syarat apakah itu? Dan takdir apa yang akan menemui mereka?

_**Note : Rate M sengaja dicantumin karena didalam ff ini bakalan nyerempet ke hal-hal yang intim dan ada beberapa kata yang disebutin secara frontal. Jadi buat yang masih underage author saranin gak usah baca walaupun di Chap 1 ini masih biasa aja. Thanks**_

**Story Begin!**

"Dasar namja kurus albino menyebalkan, dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya mengataiku, memang sehebat apa dia? Hanya menari seperti itu saja sudah bangga" seorang namja mungil menggerutu kesal ditengah kegiatannya mengepel lantai. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kecil dan bibirnya mengerucut. Namja mungil itu, Byun Baekhyun harus berakhir mengepel lantai ruangan latihan dance karena dihukum oleh guru dance disekolah mereka. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele, ia dihukum karena menendang salah seorang temannya –musuhnya- dengan jurus hapkido andalannya. Itupun tidak akan terjadi jika namja yang ditendangnya tidak cari masalah.

"Baekkie-ah ternyata kau benar disini, astaga apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini sehingga kau dihkum?" seorang namja mungil lainnya memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, mata bulatnya menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun meletakkan pelnya kedalam ember berisi air dengan keras menyebabkan air didalam ember terciprat ke lantai.

"ARGHHH" Baekhyun menggeram marah, dengan kesal ia menendang ember didepannya hingga lantai ruangan sepenuhnya basah. Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang tampak seperti orang gila.

"Tenanglah, kau ini kenapa sih? Lihat lantainya jadi semakin basah apa kau tak lelah mengepelnya lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya meraih ember yang tadinya ditendang Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisinya.

"Lelah? yeah aku sangat lelah kau tau, bukan karena mengepel lantai ini tapi aku lelah dengan sikap Oh Sehun yang selalu mencari masalah denganku, kau tau hari ini dia mengatakan padaku bahwa penampilanku dipanggung kelulusan nanti akan membosankan karena aku hanya tau menyanyi saja, ia mengatakan akan lebih baik jika aku juga melakukan dance. Dan kau tau Kyungsoo-ah apa yang paling menyebalkan?-" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, sebenarnya saat ini ia sedikit takut melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menggebu-gebu "-dia bilang aku takkan pernah bisa melakukan dance sepertinya karena KAKIKU YANG PENDEK DAN TUBUHKU YANG TIDAK LENTUR" lanjut Baekhyun dengan berteriak karena terlalu kesal jika mengingat ucapan Oh Sehun padanya tadi.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya yang rasanya pengang akibat teriakan Baekhyun, ia akui suara Baekhyun itu merdu tapi hanya saat bernyanyi bukan saat berteriak seperti ini rasanya jendela ruangan saja akan pecah karena suara cempreng sahabatnya itu.

"Apa dia bodoh mengataiku seperti itu? kalau kakiku pendek dan tubuhku tidak lentur mana mungkin aku mampu menguasai hapkido, dan mana mungkin aku bisa menendangnya seperti tadi. Hah aku senang sekali bisa menendang bokongnya" Baekhyun masih setia berceloteh tanpa menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo yang berubah malas.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mendengar celotehan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membekap mulut sahabatnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan satu jarinya sendiri didepan bibirnya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam.

"YAKK ARGHH" Baekhyun yang kesal dengan tindakan Kyungsoo dengan tanpa dosanya menggigit tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap sahabatnya itu malas, sementara yang ditatap justru sibuk meniupi tangannya yang sakit.

"Yak kenapa kau menggigit tanganku ByunBaek?" teriak Kyungsoo kesal

"Siapa suruh kau membekapku" balas Baekhyun santai. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menyiram Baekhyun dengan sisa air pel didalam ember jika ia tak ingat Baekhyun bisa mematahkan tulangnya jika ia berani melakukan itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringis dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, ayo segera selesaikan ini hari sudah semakin sore" putus Kyungsoo, baru saja ia akan memulai mengepel Baekhyun menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Pulanglah duluan Kyungsoo-ah, bukankah kau harus les vocal hari ini? Nanti kau terlambat, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri" ucap Baekhyun, ia merebut alat pel dari tangan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun, ia sangat tau Baekhyun tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain karena pribadinya yang sejak kecil sudah tak memiliki orangtua.

"Walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi aku tau kau itu keras kepala. Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang, segera selesaikan tugasmu Baek jangan terus mengomel" Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal tapi sedetik kemudian namja imut yang juga cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

.

..

…

Baekhyun menyeka keringat didahinya saat ia akhirnya selesai mengepel dan membersihkan seluruh bagian dari ruangan dance, ia baru saja akan duduk sebentar sebelum sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya saat menatap pantulan tubuh mungilnya dari cermin yang terpasang diruang latihan. Baekhyun berdiri tegap didepan cermin menatap wajahnya lalu turun ketubuhnya.

"_Namja berkaki pendek dan bertubuh kaku sepertimu mana mungkin bisa menari sepertiku" _

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kesal "Baiklah akan kubuktikan padamu Oh Sehun" gumamnya semangat. Baekhyun memulai dengan melakukan pemanasan, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya niatnya sih ingin mengikuti gerakan dance sorry sorry dari Super Junior tapi yang terjadi justru-

BRUKK

"Akhhh appo" kakinya terkilir dan jatuh terduduk dengan keras menghantam lantai yang baru saja ia pel. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena gagal.

"Kau sedang menari atau melakukan parade konyol eoh?" suara seorang namja mengistrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus bokong seksi(?)nya. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengelus bokongnya

"Aku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilku Kai, aku ketua club dancer" jawab namja yang jika dilihat-lihat memiliki kulit tan dan wajah tampan..

"Ahh jadi kau ketua club dance? Aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 3-2" balas Baekhyun

"Kau sunbaeku ternyata, tapi sunbae apa yang sunbae lakukan disini? Seingatku sunbae bukan anggota club dance" tanya Kai menatap Baekhyun

"Aku dihukum Mr. Han karena menendang Oh Sehun" jawab Baekhyun

Kai tertawa kecil "Jadi sunbae orang yang heboh dibicarakan hari ini? Tapi kenapa sunbae menendang Sehun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar "Karena dia mengataiku berkaki pendek dan bertubuh kaku, ia juga meragukan kemampuanku untuk menari" tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Aku bisa mengajari sunbae untuk dance" seru Kai tiba-tiba. Mata Baekhyun berbinar senang saat menatap Kai.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" lanjut Kai membuat Baekhyun sweatdrop, dia pikir Kai akan sukarela membantunya tapi tetap saja yang namanya manusia pasti meginginkan timbal balik dari perbuatannya -_-

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Mudah saja, Baekhyun sunbae hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi istriku didepan orangtuaku" terang Kai santai, sontak saja mata Baekhyun membulat dengan mulut terbuka.

Mudah katanya

"YAKK AKU INI NAMJA MANA MUNGKIN JADI ISTRIMU" pekik Baekhyun mendarah daging, ia tau dengan jelas wajahnya memang imut nan cantik tapi bukan berarti ia juga harus jadi seorang istri kan? Dia itu tetap laki-laki dan dia itu MANLY, catat itu. pikirnya kesal. Are you sure babyByun?

Kai merasaka telinganya berdengung dan matanya berputar-putar ditambah lagi kepalanya terasa pusing tiba-tiba karena efek teriakan Baekhyun yang entah mencapai nada berapa oktaf itu.

"Dasar namja gila, aku pikir kau itu baik ternyata kau sungguh menyebalkan" omel Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Kai yang tengah trance itu. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali guna menghilangkan efek yang dideritanya barusan. Setelah merasa baikan ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sunbae" cegah Kai saat Baekhyun akan berajak keluar ruangan. Baekhyun mendeathglare Kai yang berani-beraninya memegang tangannya membuat namja yang lebih mudah melepas tangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau dengar, kau namja gila dan aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu" ketus Baekhyun menuding Kai dengan telunjuknya.

Happ

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun kembali histeris "KYAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN JARIKU" Kai menyeringai pelan saat ia berhasil mengulum telunjuk Baekhyun, matanya yang tajam menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

BRUKK

"Akhh shh" Baekhyun yang tadinya berniat menendang Kai justru dihempaskan dengan keras kedinding higga tubuh mungilnya terhimpit oleh tubuh tinggi Kai. Pandangan Baekhyun yang tadinya tajam perlahan berubah sayu karena rasa gugup luar biasa –yang biasanya tidak ia rasakan- sekarang menyerangnya apalagi dengan Kai yang menahan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah lutut ketua club dance itu berada diantara kedua pahanya belum lagi jarinya yang masih dikulum oleh Kai.

"Le-lepaskan ahh kuhh namja gila" seru Baekhyun yang mencoba menahan desahannya karena Kai yang begitu nakal mempermainkan jari lentiknya. Kai melepaskan kulumannya pada jari Baekhyun dan menatap namja mungil itu.

"Kumohon bantulah aku sunbae" bisiknya dengan nada rendah membuat Baekhyun merinding karena nafas Kai yang menerpa telinganya menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia balas menatap Kai dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu, ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menarik lembut kepala Kai agar sedikit menunduk, ia tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat diperpotongan leher Kai

"Tentu saja aku mau" balasnya kemudian mengecup lembut leher Kai dan menjilatnya sekali membuat yang lebih muda mendesah pelan baru saja ia akan membalas perlakuan Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu justru membalikkan posisi mereka dan kembali menatapnya.

_Tak kusangka ia seagresif ini, batin Kai_

Namun sedetik kemudian Kai merasa aneh saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum miring padanya "DALAM MIMPIMU BYUNTAE" teriak Baekhyun dan-

Buaghh

Tanpa ragu-ragu ia melepaskan tinjunya tepat pada pipi kiri Kai setelahnya ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan "Sialan dia pikir aku ini namja murahan apa, berani-beraninya ia menyentuhku seperti itu" gerutu Baekhyun kesal, tentu saja kesal baru pertama kali bertemu Kai sudah berani memperlakukannya seintim itu "Huwekk apa yang tadi aku lakukan? menciumnya lehernya? Huwekk bibirku" Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap bibir tipisnya

"Jika bukan karena keadaan mendesak aku takkan mau menciumnya seperti itu, ishh lagipula kenapa sih aku bisa segugup itu? Huh payah"

"Hey ByunBaek" kekesalan Baekhyun semakin terasa saat melihat sosok Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Mau apa kau? belum puas kutendang?" tanyanya malas.

"Well sebenarnya aku juga malas memaggilmu tapi aku butuh bantuanmu" jawab Sehun

"Hah? Bantuan? Kau pikir aku akan membantumu? cihh" Baekhyun berdecih kesal

"Aku tau, tapi hanya kau yang bisa membatuku sekarang. Lagipula ini juga salahmu, kau tidak lihat kakiku di gips?" Sehun menunjuk kaki kirinya yang terbalut kain mulai dari pergelangan kaki hingga bagian lutut.

"Lalu? itu salahmu juga"

"Tolong bantu aku berjalan, rasanya ternyata sangat sulit untuk berjalan sendirian walau memakai bantuan tongkat lagipula kita kan bertetangga" ucap Sehun yang tampak memohon, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak sudi tapi melihat keadaan Sehun ia jadi tak tega. Tanpa menjawab ia langsung memapah tubuh Sehun dan membantunya berjalan.

"Orangtuamu tidak dirumah lagi ya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka cukup jauh berjalan. Meski Baekhyun dan Sehun sering bertengkar dan bermusuhan tapi bukan berarti mereka saling membenci, ada kalanya Baekhyun perhatian pada Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kalau mereka dirumah tidak mugkin aku kesusahan seperti ini sampai harus meminta bantuanmu" jawab Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia dan Sehun sudah bertetangga selama 5 tahun jadi ia cukup tau banyak tentang keluarga Sehun. Sehun merupakan anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkenal di Korea dan Jepang, orangtua Sehun lebih sering berada di Jepang dibandingkan di Korea. Sehun juga hanya tinggal sendiri dirumahnya karena ia selalu menolak memiliki maid dengan alasan ia tak suka tinggal dengan orang asing. Jadi baik Sehun juga Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki kehidupan yang hampir sama.

"Arraseo, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Sehun menggeleng pelan pertanda ia belum makan.

"Aniya, wae mau memasak untukku?" tanya Sehun

"Well, sebenarnya aku tak mau tapi melihat keadaanmu baiklah" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi Byun aku tak punya bahan makanan dirumahku"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun horror "Jangan bilang selama orangtuamu tak ada kau hanya makan ramyeon saat dirumah?" tebak Baekhyun dan Sehun membenarkannya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Pabbo" ledek Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh tinggi Sehun memasuki rumahnya, ia pikir akan lebih baik jika ia membuatkan Sehun makanan dirumahnya sendiri daripada harus membawa bahan makanannya ke rumah namja pucat itu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan memasak untukmu" titah Baekhyun

"Tak kusangka kau yang menyebutku musuh seperhatian ini padaku" celetuk Sehun

"Bukankah aku memang sering perhatian padamu, kau saja yang selalu mengganggu dan membutaku kesal" balas Baekhyun kemudian memasuki dapur miliknya. Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa merah milik Baekhyun. Matanya menyusuri rumah Baekhyun yang 3 kali lebih kecil dari rumahnya, ia bahkan berpikir rumah Baekhyun sangat sesuai dengan diri namja imut itu mungil, bersih, dan indah. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari rumahnya yang mewah, luas, dan bertingkat tapi tidak senyaman rumah Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok mungil Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang cukup besar. Ia kemudian meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu diatas meja didepan Sehun.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Sehun menunjuk makanan yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Nasi goreng kimchi dan susu strawberry, aku tak tau kau suka makan apa jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat ini saja untukmu. Makanlah, aku akan ganti baju dulu" balas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, gomawo" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian segera memasuki kamarnya sementara Sehun mulai menyantap masakan Baekhyun.

Didalam kamarnya, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah ia melirik pada jam kecil diatas meja yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Kalian tentu tidak berpikir Baekhyun bersekolah dan hidup begitu saja kan tanpa mencari uang? Orangtua Baekhyun meninggal saat ia masih berusia 2 tahun dan tinggal dipanti asuhan selama 5 tahun. Sejak ia berumur 7 tahun ia diasuh oleh seorang ahjumma baik hati yang tak memiliki anak namun saat Baekhyun menginjak usia 12 tahun ahjumma baik hati itu meninggal karena sakit. Sebelum meninggal ibu angkat Baekhyun membelikan sebuah rumah sederhana untuk Baekhyun dimana namja mungil itu sekarang tinggal, selain itu ibunya juga memberinya sejumlah uang yang cukup untuk membiayai sekolahnya hingga lulus Junior High School hingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja agar bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ketingkat Senior High School.

"Ahh aku harus mandi" gumam Baekhyun, ia kemudian melepas seragamnya dan berniat mengambil handuk yang digantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya.

Kriett

Belum sempat ia mengambil handuknya, pintu kamarnya justru terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tampan Sehun yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan tubuh mematung dan mata yang sedikit membesar. Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, untuk sesaat keduanya saling menatap hingga Baekhyun menyadari tubuhnya polos tak tertutupi apapun apalagi saat Sehun menatap tepat pada penisnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Baekhyun refleks menjerit dengan kedua tangan yang langsung menutupi penisnya, wajah putihnya berubah merah menyadarkan Sehun dari diamnya. Namja tampan itu segera berbalik karena kaget, tadinya ia berniat ke kamar mandi tapi ia justru melihat pemandangan yang ehem indah XD.

"Mi-mian Baekhyun-ah, aku tak tau kau sedang telanjang seperti itu" Sehun berujar cukup keras. Melihat Sehun yang sudah tak lagi menghadap kearahnya, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk. Ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia malu, kesal, juga kaget. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar mandi menatap pantulan wajahnya yang masih memerah hingga ketelinganya, bagaimana tidak malu setelah tadi ia diperlukan secara intim disekolah oleh Kai sekarang seorang namja yang ia sebut musuh melihat tubuh polosnya secara langsung tanpa pernah ia duga. Parahnya lagi ini pertama kalinya ia tampil polos didepan orang lain walau ia melakukannya tanpa sengaja.

"Tuhan kenapa aku harus terlecehkan seperti ini? Aku bukan namja mesum, aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi basah walau sekarang usiaku sudah 17 tahun huweee" ratap Baekhyun sedih.

Sementara itu Sehun kembali keruang tamu setelah mengalami kejadian tak terduga barusan, saking tak terduganya ia bahkan tak merasa sakit saat ia berjalan cepat untuk kembali keruang tamu.

"Astaga ternyata si Byun itu mulus sekali" pikir Sehun, wajahnya memerah begitu saja mengingat tubuh polos Baekhyun tadi. "Aigoo kenapa aku jadi mesum begini" lanjutnya sambil memukuli kepalanya pelan.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun yang telah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya. Sehun menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun, wajah keduanya refleks memerah saat bertatapan. Baekhyun berdehem pelan kemudian duduk didepan Sehun.

"Um, malam ini aku harus pergi bekerja. Kau mau aku antar sekarang kerumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"A-ahh itu aku um, kalau kau tak keberatan bi-bisakah aku menginap disini?" bukannya menjawab Sehun justru menanyai Baekhyun. Ditanya seperti itu Baekhyun tentu saja kaget, Sehun punya rumah yang mewah kenapa ia ingin menginap dirumah Baekhyun yang kecil.

"Rumahmu terasa nyaman, aku menyukainya" tambah Sehun dan mengingat keadaannya Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur dikamarku" jawab Baekhyun. Setelahnya keheningan kembali menghampiri kedua anak adam itu, entah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya tapi sejujurnya keduanya merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

**To Be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

OUR DESTINY IS?

(KaiBaek-HunBaek) Chap 2

**TITLE : Our Destiny Is?**

**AUTHOR : Miyu_RK**

**MAIN CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun**

**OTHER CAST : D.O Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan**

**PAIRING : KaiBaek, HunBaek, etc.**

**GENRE : Romance, School, Friendship**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING : Typo(s), BxB, Yaoi, Alur kecepetan**

**DESCLAIMER : Semua Milik Tuhan. Tapi Baekhyun boleh dong buat Miyu XD**

Baekhyun ditantang oleh Sehun musuhnnya sejak kecil untuk dance pada acara kelulusan sekolah, sementara Baekhyun hanya pandai bernyanyi. Kai ketua club dancer bersedia membantu Baekhyun denga sebuah syarat yang membuat Baekhyun mengatainya gila. Syarat apakah itu? Dan takdir apa yang akan menemui mereka?

_**Preview Story**_

"_**Apa dia bodoh mengataiku seperti itu? kalau kakiku pendek dan tubuhku tidak lentur mana mungkin aku mampu menguasai hapkido, dan mana mungkin aku bisa menendangnya seperti tadi. Hah aku senang sekali bisa menendang bokongnya"**_

"_**Aku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilku Kai, aku ketua club dancer"**_

"_**Mudah saja, Baekhyun sunbae hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi istriku didepan orangtuaku"**_

"_**Sialan dia pikir aku ini namja murahan apa, berani-beraninya ia menyentuhku seperti itu"**_

"_**Aku tau, tapi hanya kau yang bisa membatuku sekarang. Lagipula ini juga salahmu, kau tidak lihat kakiku di gips?"**_

"_**Bukankah aku memang sering perhatian padamu, kau saja yang selalu mengganggu dan membutaku kesal"**_

"_**Astaga ternyata si Byun itu mulus sekali"**_

"_**Rumahmu terasa nyaman, aku menyukainya"**_

**Chap 2**

**Story Begin**

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya tepat 30 menit sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai, sedikit keraguan timbul dihatinya mengingat ada orang lain dirumahnya malam ini. Sehun, musuhnya yang entah kenapa selalu ia beri perhatian itu sudah terlelap sejak tadi dikamar miliknya.

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian? Ah sudahlah aku bisa terlambat" gumam Baekhyun, kakinya melangkah hati-hati dibawah guyuran air hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Untunglah ia membawa payung dan jarak tempat kerjanya dengan rumah tidak terlalu jauh jadi ia bisa tiba ditempat kerjanya dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah datang Baekhyun-ah? Wah hujan turun lebat sekali, kau pasti kedinginan" sapa seorang namja manis sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat pada Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengambil kopi pemberian namja didepannya. Namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, ia bernama Xi Luhan pemilik Café tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Namja berkebangsaan China itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Negara asalnya ketimbang di Korea sehingga Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat kehadiran namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Ne, aku sedang mengambil cuti dari kampus karena ingin fokus mengembangkan Café ini" jawab Luhan.

"Ahh begitu, berapa lama hyung akan disini?"

"Wae? apa kau ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku eoh? kau merindukanku kan?" goda Luhan, tangannya mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Hyung sakit" rajuk Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa aku akan sebulan disini, oh iya Baekhyun-ah apa kabarnya Ice Prince-mu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Luhan "Ice Prince-ku katamu? Jelas-jelas kami sering bertengkar mana mungkin dia jadi Prince-ku, lagipula wajahku lebih tampan darinya" ujar Baekhyun dengan percaya diri.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Luhan pecah seketika, ia bahkan memegangi perutnya karena terlalu keras tertawa. Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung, memang apa yang lucu dari ucapannya?

"Yakk hyung kenapa tertawa? ada yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Luhan menggeleng pelan berusaha meredakan tawanya "Kau tak sadar eoh dengan ucapanmu? Kau bilang lebih tampan dari Sehun? Omo Baekkie-ah katakan pada hyung siapa yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kau itu tampan? Mata orang itu pasti bermasalah, wajahmu jelas-jelas imut dan cantik begitu" jelas Luhan yang tawanya kembali pecah meski tak seheboh tadi.

"Ishh hyung aku ini namja dan yeah aku akui wajahku ini imut tapi tidak dengan cantik hyung, bukankah kau lebih cocok?" dengus Baekhyun kesal

"Yayaya aku memang mengakui wajahku cantik tapi tidak secantik kau" balas Luhan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hyung kau-

"Mianhae tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan segelas kopi?" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat seorang pelanggan tiba-tiba masuk dan mengisntrupsi perdebatannya dan Luhan. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar melihat siapa namja yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

"KAU?" tunjuknya garang, namja didepannya bukannya takut justru tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun. Namja itu, namja yang sore tadi meminta Baekhyun berpura-pura jadi istrinya, dia Kai.

"Baekhyun sunbae, kau bekerja disini?" tanya Kai

"Kalian saling mengenal eoh?" Luhan yang tadinya kaget karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menunjuk Kai akhirnya buka suara.

"Luhan hyung kau tak pernah bercerita kalau kau punya karyawan secantik ini, dia sunbaeku disekolah hyung" celetuk Kai membuat Luhan tertawa pelan sedangkan Baekhyun rasanya ingin menendang bokong Kai, tapi kemudian ia menatap bingung Luhan yang sepertinya akrab dengan Kai.

"Ahh apa mungkin sunbae yang kau ceritakan padaku tadi Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan yang menambah kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Yakk apa yang kalian bicarakan eoh? dan hyung apa hubunganmu dengan si hitam mesum ini?" Baekhyun kembali menunjuk Kai dengan telunjuknya melihat itu Kai membuat gesture seakan ia akan mengemut jari Baekhyun hingga namja imut itu refleks menarik jarinya.

"Hyung belum pernah cerita ya? Kai ini saudara sepupuku, dan ia menceritakan padaku bahwa sore ini ia bertemu seorang malaikat di ruang latihan dancenya sayangnya malaikat itu galak sekali begitu katanya, dan ternyata malaikat itu adalah kau. Tak kusangka penggambaran Kai tentang dirimu sampai sejauh itu" jawab Luhan setengah menggoda Baekhyun, sedangkan yang digoda mendelik sebal dan menatap tajam pada Kai yang justru menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu apa belum puas kau mengerjaiku sore tadi" sindir Baekhyun.

"Kau tau saja aku belum puas, mau melanjutkan? Kuyakin kau akan terbuai dan menginginkanku lagi dan lagi" balas Kai frontal, wajah Baekhyun memerah malu juga kesal.

"Aigoo kalian berdua manis sekali eoh? Lalu kenapa kau tak mau berpura-pura jadi istri Kai saja?" Luhan kembali menggoda Baekhyun

"Huh apa namja mesum ini menceritakan semuanya padamu hyung? Ck, aku masih waras hyung tidak mungkin aku berpura-pura jadi istrinya, kami bahkan masih sekolah" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah dengar alasan Kai memintamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu tolong dengarkan dia dulu ne" pinta Luhan dengan tatapan mata memelasnya, Baekhyun mau tak mau menuruti keinginan Luhan.

Suara rintikan hujan masih terdengar mencumbui bumi diluar sana, hawa dingin yang sedikit menusuk membelai tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis. Namja tampan didepannya tersenyum tipis menatap Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya tak lepas pada leher jenjang Baekhyun, salahkan Baekhyun yang mengenakan kaos V neck membuat leher mulusnya terekspos bebas. Bagi namja lain itu mungkin pemandangan yang biasa tapi bagi namja dengan tingkat kemesuman tinggi seperti Kai itu hal yang benar-benar menggoda apalagi mereka sekarang hanya berdua disini, diruangan Luhan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" tegur Baekhyun setelah lama terdiam didepan Kai.

"Seperti apa?" goda Kai

Baekhyun menggeratakkan giginya kesal, matanya menatap Kai tajam "Seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang butuh belaian cih" jawab Baekhyun diikuti decihan pelan.

Kai sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun, namun ia justru merasa semakin ingin mempermainkan sunbae cantiknya itu "Sepertinya kau benar, sejak tadi aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika sekarang kubawa kau ke pangkuanku lalu kubuat kau sesak nafas karena menciummu dengan liar dan meremas bokongmu" balas Kai frontal, semakin frontal lagi saat kakinya dibawah sana terangkat dan menekan selangkangan si namja mungil.

_Shit!_

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimanapun juga ia seorang namja yang memiliki gairah apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan bagian privatnya. Dengan kesal ia menendangan kaki Kai, bukannya merasa kesakitan Kai justru tertawa senang. Kenapa? Karena tendangan Baekhyun barusan justru semakin membuat kaki Kai menekan selangkangannya dan otomatis Baekhyun mendesah setengah meringis.

"Menikmatinya manis?" goda Kai lagi.

"Sialan, berhenti mempermainkanku aku ini sunbaemu" gertak Baekhyun kesal, wajahnya memerah antara marah juga nikmat.

"Well aku akan berhenti mempermainkanmu jika kau mau menuruti permintaanku" ucap Kai, matanya terus menatap Baekhyun ia sungguh menikmati bagaimana wajah cantik didepannya semakin memerah karena ulahnya.

"Tidak akan, kau pikir aku namja murahan eoh? Setelah kau melecehkanku seperti ini dan dengan mudahnya kau memintaku menuruti keinginanmu?" ujar Baekhyun. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia lantas memundurkan kursinya menjauhi kaki Kai. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan menatap Kai sangat tajam.

"Bantu aku atau aku akan MEMPERKOSAMU DISINI SEKARANG JUGA" Kai balas berujar dengan suara lantang, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar kata 'memperkosa' yang dilontarkan oleh Kai.

"Jangan pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu"

"Dan jangan kau pikir aku main-main dengan ancamanku"

Brughhh

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Akhhhh"

Dengan secepat kilat Kai menangkap tubuh Baekhyun, dihempaskannya tubuh mungil itu keranjang yang memang tersedia diruangan Luhan. Tubuh tingginya lantas menindih tubuh Baekhyun, kedua tangannya mengunci masing-masing tangan Baekhyun mencegah namja mungil itu memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku sialan, kau benar-benar kurang aj-ahhh" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh lenguhannya sendiri saat Kai menunduk dan menciumi lehernya.

Mendadak lidahnya keluh, umpatan demi umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan tertahan begitu saja dalam hatinya. Satu-satunya suara yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya desahan. Baekhyun benar-benar meruntuki dirinya yang mudah sekali terangsang dan lemas.

Menyadari Baekhyun pasrah saja atas perlakuannya, Kai tersenyum singkat sembari melepaskan ciumannya pada leher Baekhyun. Namja mungil dibawahnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat terlihat cantik dengan wajah memerah, mata terpejam, bibir yang terbuka karena sibuk mendesah, dan jangan lupakan keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya membuat bagian itu mengkilap.

"Kau benar-benar cantik sunbae"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan tajam, tangannya terkepal siap menghantam sisi wajah Kai namun ia urungkan niatnya saat menyadari hoobaenya ini bukan namja sembarangan.

"Dengar Kai-ssi, tidak ada orang yang meminta tolong dengan cara melecehkan orang yang ia mintai pertolongan. Apa kau pikir dengan cara seperti itu orang lain akan menolongmu. Dan lagi aku ini seorang namja, mana ada namja yang mau menjadi istri dari sesama namja, kau bodoh? Otakmu bermasalah?" cibir Baekhyun sebal. Bukannya tersinggung, Kai malah tersenyum sembari membelai lembut wajah berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Sunbae, bukannya aku ingin melecehkanmu tetapi entah kenapa sejak melihatmu pikiran kotorku bekerja secara otomatis. Karena itu, jika kau tak ingin kulecehkan seperti ini, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku lebih dulu"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya mengangguk, ia mengisyaratkan Kai untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya agar ia bisa duduk dan Kai menurutinya. Keduanya duduk bersampingan diatas ranjang milik Luhan. Kai belum mulai berbicara karena Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Bicaralah" gumam Baekhyun setelah dirasa nafasnya sudah normal, iris karamelnya menatap Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ummaku saat ini sedang sakit parah dan dirawat dirumah sakit, ia butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang setiap saat dari seluruh anggota keluarganya, sebagai putra satu-satunya aku sebisa mungkin melakukan itu mengingat Umma adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan dan menyayangiku selama 16 tahun aku hidup"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kai memulai dengan menceritakan keadaan Ummanya, tetapi ia tidak menegur melainkan bertanya satu hal "Kemana appamu? Dan kemana orangtuanya?"

Kai tidak langsung menjawab, ia mendongak dengan mata yang menerawang. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun "Ummaku tidak pernah mengenal siapa orangtuanya"

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sedikit keras begitu mendengar jawaban pertama Kai

"Appaku menikahi Umma atas dasar balas budi karena Ummaku pernah menolong nyawanya. Umma selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tidak apa-apa atas kenyataan itu asalkan Appaku tetap mengakui pernikahan mereka juga posisiku sebagai anak kandung mereka. Benar, Appa mengakui Umma juga diriku, appa member kami nafkah juga tempat tinggal. Tapi, bagiku semuanya jadi tak berguna ketika aku-

Kai memutus ucapannya, ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menunduk membuat Baekhyun menjadi bingung juga khawatir "Ketika kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Appaku selingkuh dengan sahabat Umma dan mereka menikah tanpa sepengetahuan aku dan Umma" lanjut Kai, perlahan perasaan iba merayapi diri Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur menepuk punggung Kai, ia sendiri tidak mengerti atas tindakannya karena sejauh ini ia lebih banyak membenci Kai karena sering menyetuh dirinya bahkan melecehkannya. Ia tak mengerti yang mana sebenarnya diri Kai yang asli, apakah Kai yang mesum dan agresif atau Kai yang sekarang tengah bercerita dengan nada parau yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Umma adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya karena tak sengaja melihat Appa bercinta dengan yeoja itu, Umma merasa sangat sedih dan tertekan sehingga kesehatannya menurun. Dan brengseknya Appa tidak peduli sama sekali pada Umma, ia bahkan tidak mau memberi kami uang untuk biaya perawatan Umma. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya malam itu, tetapi aku masih sadar jika aku melakukannya maka Umma akan semakin sakit. Aku merasa benar-benar kacau hari itu, tetapi aku mengingat jika aku masih memiliki warisan dari haraboji hanya saja aku belum bisa memilikinya jika aku belum menikah" ujar Kai meneruskan ceritanya, mendengar itu Baekhyun mulai mengerti alasan Kai meminta bantuannya.

"Jadi jika kau menikah maka kau akan memiliki warisan tersebut? bahkan jika usiamu masih 16 tahun dan istrimu itu seorang namja?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tetapi kenapa kau memilihku? bukankah kau cukup populer disekolah, ada banyak gadis yang menyukaimu kenapa tak pilih salah satu dari mereka saja?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Mereka terlalu menyusahkan, lagipula aku ingin ada timbal balik ketika aku meminta pertolongan dari orang lain dan Sunbae adalah orang yang tepat. Bukankah Sunbae ingin belajar dance untuk mengalahkan Oh Sehun?" jawab Kai

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan membenarkan ucapan Kai, tetapi bagaimanapun ia masih sangat ragu untuk menerima tawaran Kai. Ada banyak ketakutan yang bermunculan dalam dirinya, dan ia takut tidak dapat menghadapi resiko nantinya.

"Well aku tau Sunbae ragu atau bahkan mungkin tak percaya atas ceritaku, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jadi apakah sunbae mau membantuku?"

"A-aku entahlah, aku takut. Bagaimana jika ada yang tau?" gumam Baekhyun. Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut "Tidak akan ada yang tau" balasnya.

Other Side

Sehun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan panas menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk sembari mengamati sekitarnya "Ck, pantas saja panas AC-nya tidak menyala" gerutunya kesal, matanya menelusuri ruangan mencari remote AC tetapi tidak menemukannya, yang ada ia malah menatap jam.

"Sudah jam 11 malam kenapa Baekhyun belum pulang? apa memang ia bekerja selarut ini?" gumamnya heran, Sehun akhirnya turun dari ranjang Baekhyun dan memilih keluar dari kamar namja imut itu, ia berniat menunggu Baekhyun diruang tengah sambil menonton TV

Kriett

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian Sehun membuat namja tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya dimana sosok mungil Baekhyun baru saja masuk. Mata keduanya bertemu dan seolah tersihir keduanya terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing.

"Ahh aku pulang" ujar Baekhyun begitu tersadar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan Sehun hanya saling menatap, kakinya melangkah pelan menghampiri Sehun kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Sehun.

"Apakah biasanya kau pulang selarut ini?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak, biasanya aku pulang jam 10 malam, tapi tadi aku ada sedikit urusan jadi aku baru pulang sekarang, ah kenapa kau tidak tidur? apakah kamarku tidak nyaman?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya, seingatnya tadi ketika ia berangkat kerja Sehun sudah terlelap dikamarnya.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja tadi aku merasa kepanasan" jawab Sehun

Baekhyun menepuk pelan keningnya seakan baru teringat sesuatu "Mianhae aku lupa memberitahumu, AC dikamarku sedang rusak jadi tidak bisa digunakan" balas Baekhyun

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, keduanya kembali terdiam. Keadaan yang untuk pertama kalinya mereka alami, biasanya mereka akan saling meneriaki dan memaki bahkan jika yang terjadi hanyalah hal kecil.

"Um bagaimana dengan kakimu? apakah masih terasa sakit?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara dengan mata yang tertuju pada kaki Sehun yang di gips. Sehun ikut menatap kakinya, ia menggerakkan pelan kekiri dan kekanan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah sedikit lebih baik, ahh kau pasti lelah, masuklah dan istirahat" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan, tetapi bukannya masuk ke kamarnya Baekhyun justru merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang didudukinya membuat sebelah alis Sehun terangkat.

"Kau tidak berencana tidur disini kan?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik

"Dan kau juga tidak berpikir kita akan tidur seranjang kan?" balas Baekhyun diiringi tawa pelan

Sehun tidak menjawab tetapi tangannya terjulur menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya sedikit keras, Baekhyun meringis pelan jika bukan karena ia lelah bisa dipastikan Sehun akan mendapati tangannya dipelintir tetapi Baekhyun lebih memilih menegakkan tubuhnya karena ia tau Sehun menariknya untuk masuk kekamarnya, sepertinya Sehun tidak keberatan sedikitpun untuk tidur seranjang dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kita tidur seranjang eoh?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada didalam kamar, Sehun menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat seolah berkata 'menurutmu?' pada Baekhyun.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Baekhyun meruntuki jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat dan rasa gugup menderanya begitu saja, ia laki-laki dan Sehun juga laki-laki dan yang paling penting Sehun bukanlah Kai. Eh kenapa jadi memikirkan Kai?

Baekhyun menepuk pelan keningnya, melihat itu Sehun jadi bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang berubah aneh.

"Sekedar informasi, kita sama-sama laki-laki dan dadamu sangat rata, tubuhmu juga tidak begitu ramping walaupun kuakui bokongmu cukup menggoda tapi aku masih sadar diri kakiku sedang terluka" celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba, mata sipit Baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang entah itu memuji atau justru menghinanya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun justru tersenyum karena ia tau Sehun mengatakan hal itu agar dirinya tidak canggung saat mereka tidur bersama dan yang paling penting tidak berpikiran negative.

Tbc

Mianhae aku baru bisa post chapter 2nya sekarang karena aku sibuk ngurusin pendafaran mahasiswa baru dikampus dan aku juga mulai ngerasa kehilangan feel buat ff ini. Buat kalian yang udah nunggu semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.

Terima Kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

OUR DESTINY IS?

(KaiBaek-HunBaek)

Miyuri_K

Rate : M

Warning : Mature Content

A/N: Buat kalian yang tidak suka pairing dalam cerita ini mohon untuk tidak membaca apalagi sampai meninggalkan komentar yang berisi hinaan, author menerima kritik dan saran tetapi bukan hinaan karena menulis butuh perjuangan dan usaha. Selanjutnya buat kalian yang merasa tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang berbau sex dan kata-kata yang fulgar harap menjauh khususnya buat kalian yang masih underage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**…****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

Pagi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun terbangun dengan seseorang tertidur disampingnya, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang polos dan damai saat tertidur seperti ini. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit bingung kenapa ia bisa tertidur dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Sehun, padahal seingatnya semalam ia dan Sehun saling memunggungi.

"Apa wajahku setampan itu sampai kau begitu betah menatapku hm?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Sehun tiba-tiba berujar dan menatapnya, tanpa sadar kedua pipinya memerah malu karena ketahuan tengah mengamati wajah Sehun namun ia segera memelototkan matanya yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Aku tidak menatapmu, lagipula wajahku jauh lebih tampan darimu" balas Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sehun tertawa pelan, tubuhnya ikut terduduk hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Pipimu memerah Baekhyun-ah, kau malu eoh?" goda Sehun dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun, membuat transformasi warna kedua bulatan gembul itu semakin menjadi.

"A-aku-

Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup, astaga ia baru saja bangun tidur, kemudian ia menatapi wajah Sehun, namja itu terbangun dan sekarang malah menggodanya. Apakah ini termasuk pagi yang indah bagi Baekhyun?

Karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, Baekhyun bergegas melepas tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang baru pertama kalinya ia lihat.

_'__How cute you are B'_

Sementara itu didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun menatapi wajahnya. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang begitu mudahnya tersipu karena godaan Sehun. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar cepat entah karena apa.

"Ah sebaiknya aku mandi saja" gumamnya dan memulai aktivitas mandinya.

Other Side

"Yeobo kapan kita akan berkeliling Eropa? Aku sudah bosan terus mengelilingi Asia saja, kau tau kan aku ini sangat menyukai menara Eiffel? Lalu kapan kita akan kesana eoh?" rengekan manja dari seorang yeoja berusia 30-an tahun terdengar seperti rengekan bocah berusia 5 tahun, tangannya bergelayut dilengan namja yang tak lain suaminya. Namja itu Kim Ji Hoon menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca Koran pagi dan mengelus sayang surai istrinya itu.

"Aku bukannya tak mau sayang, tapi kau tau kan saat ini Appaku sedang berada dirumah Rye Na yang sakit dan kau juga tau jika saat ini Kai selalu saja menemui dan menekanku untuk membiayai perawatan ummanya itu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika Appaku sedang berada di Seoul sayang. Kau juga tau kan semalam saja aku berbohong pada Appa jika aku lembur dikantor agar bisa menemanimu" jawab Ji Hoon.

Kim Ji Hoon namja berusia 38 tahun itu adalah Appa kandung dari Kai, dan yeoja yang ia sebut Rye Na adalah Umma kandung Kai. Keduanya menikah saat mereka baru berusia 22 tahun, sama seperti yang diceritakan Kai pada Baekhyun, orangtuanya menikah karena balas budi semata. Awalnya Ji Hoon merasa bahagia ketika Rye Na melahirkan Kai karena baginya kelahiran seorang putra merupakan harapan besar bagi kelanjutan perusahaannya, tetapi kemudian ketika Kai berusia 14 tahun, Ji Hoon bertemu dengan Shin Nara sahabat Umma Kai yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya. Keduanya menjalin hubungan dibelakang Rye Na juga Kai bahkan menikah diam-diam.

"Kau tau anakmu itu benar-benar keterlaluan, ia sering sekali mempermalukanku didepan umum padahal aku menyapanya baik-baik. Aku rasa dia seperti itu karena Rye Na tidak mendidiknya dengan baik" ujar Nara geram ketika mengingat beberapa kali Kai berkata kasar padanya saat mereka bertemu bahkan didepan umum.

"Ummaku mendidikku dengan sangat baik Nyonya Shin, lagipula perilaku burukku hanya berlaku pada yeoja sepertimu dan itu juga karena ajaran Appaku" Nara dan Jihoon kompak menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang membalas ucapan Nara.

"Mau apa kau kesini Kai-ah? Kau tak berhak memasuki rumah ini tanpa ijin" tanya Jihoon begitu melihat putra tunggalnya berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Kai berdecih pelan masih dengan wajah datarnya "Kau pikir aku sudi menginjakkan kakiku dirumah yeoja ini? Maaf saja, aku terpaksa datang kesini karena haraboji memintaku untuk membawamu pulang kerumah" jawab Kai dengan sinisnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, ia kemudian beranjak berdiri setelah melepaskan tangan Nara yang begitu kesal dengan kehadiran Kai. Mau tak mau yeoja itu hanya duduk menatap kepergian Jihoon bersama Kai. Namun sebelum Kai dan Jihoon benar-benar pergi, Kai sempat berbalik sebentar dan menatap Nara dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Shin Nara dengar kau memang lebih cantik dari Ummaku tetapi sayangnya kau tidak lebih baik darinya, kau bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar seseorang memanggilmu dengan sebutan Umma dan lagipula kecantikanmu tidak akan abadi berbeda dengan kebaikan dan kasih sayang Ummaku pada Appaku juga diriku" ujar Kai, setelahnya namja tampan itu berjalan cepat karena tidak ingin berlama-lama dirumah yeoja simpanan Appanya itu.

Nara mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kai mengatakan hal-hal buruk dan kasar padanya tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa kesal karena Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang seberani itu padanya, ia tentu saja tidak terima apalagi mengingat Kai bahkan baru 16 tahun.

….

….

….

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun tersenyum mendapati tingkah Baekhyun yang malu-malu karena ia meminta namja mungil itu membantunya mandi. Baekhyun sempat menolak tetapi karena ia ingat kaki Sehun terluka karena ulahnya ia akhirnya memilih mengalah. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia memapah Sehun memasuki kamar mandi miliknya, ia bahkan harus membantu namja tampan itu untuk membuka baju dan…

"Yakkk aku tak mau, aku tak mau"

Well sebenarnya harus membuka celana juga, tetapi ketika jemari lentiknya baru saja menyentuh celana Sehun ia sudah menjerit seperti gadis perawan yang polos. Melihat itu Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kenapa? Aku tak bisa membukanya sendiri, lagipula kau ingat kemarin aku sudah melihat 'adik'mu jadi jika sekarang kau melihat 'little Sehun' maka kita akan impas bukan?" celetuk Sehun

Pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah kali ini tak hanya pipi tetapi juga telinganya, ia seharusnya marah karena Sehun berkata sefrontal itu padanya sama seperti yang dilakukan Kai kemarin tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia justru tersipu saat Sehun mengatakan hal se-vulgar itu padanya.

"Y-yak a-apa yang kau katakan? A-aku hanya-

Plukkk

Mata Baekhyun melotot sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"KYAAA BESAR SEKALI"

07.15 pm

Baekhyun berjalan sembari terus mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas karena otaknya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memikirkan kejadian di kamar mandi miliknya, ia semakin merasa malu jika mengingat betapa konyolnya tadi dirinya yang menjerit hanya karena melihat 'little Sehun', Baekhyun jadi merasa benar-benar seperti seorang gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa dimalam pertama.

"Ahh apasih yang kupikirkan" gumamnya menepuk keningnya.

Ia terus berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya hingga seseorang yang tengah bersandar didepan pintu Club Dance menarik perhatiannya. Kaki kecilnya berjalan mendekati Kai, namja tan itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun karena kedua telinganya tersumpal headphone.

"Kai-ah" sapa Baekhyun dengan jemari yang mencolek lengan Kai. Siketua club dance langsung tersadar dan menatap Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya "Oh, Baekhyun sunbae" ujar Kai senang, ia melepaskan headphone-nya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung mendorong Kai "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa dibunuh fansmu" marah Baekhyun, tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan mata sipitnya melotot. Bukannya takut, Kai malah tertawa pelan dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu sunbae" Baekhyun terdiam, baru saja ia akan mendorong Kai lagi tetapi namja itu justru membuatnya diam karena bisikannya tepat ditelinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu padahal baru semalam kita bertemu, apakah itu aneh?" Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Baekhyun menggeleng

membuat Kai mengernyit sebab namja tan itu tidak dapat mengartikan maksud gelengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Apakah itu tidak aneh at-

"Aku tak tau, t-tapi aku rasa itu memang aneh" potong Baekhyun cepat, Kai kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi kiri Baekhyun "Hm menurutmu itu aneh ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, Kai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya juga tangannya yang mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar, sampai Kai teringat akan sesuatu "Ahh, bisakah aku tau keputusanmu mengenai permintaanku semalam?" Baekhyun refleks mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai, wajah imutnya tidak dapat terbaca.

"Hm, aku belum tau Kai. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku pertimbangkan, dan-" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan tanpa ia duga iris caramelnya bertemu dengan onyx milik Sehun "Sehun" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Kai mengernyitkan keningnya "Sehun? Kenapa sunbae harus mempertimbangkan Sehun?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kai, ia gelalapan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"U-um ohh aku baru ingat, aku punya tugas yang belum selesai" setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang kebingungan.

'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Baekhyun sunbae dan Sehun?' inner Kai

….

…

..

Baekhyun berjingkat-jingkat mengikuti sosok Sehun yang berjalan pincang didepannya, tadinya ia berniat menyapa namja itu dan meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi pagi dirumahnya ketika ia tidak sengaja berteriak dan marah-marah ketika melihat bagian private Sehun. Tapi niatnya harus ia telan ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun yang datar terkesan jutek, belum lagi ia mendengar namja tampan itu menggerutu tidak jelas. Baekhyun jadi takut dibuatnya, ia berpikir apakah mungkin baru sehari Sehun menginap dirumahnya namja itu sudah tertular sifat cerewetnya? Ck, konyol sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah kau berniat merampokku hm?" Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menudingnya, untung saja ia pernah belajar menjaga keseimbangan saat dikelas hapkido. Baekhyun tersenyum idiot sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hehe kau tau saja, aku berniat merampok hatimu lho" celetuk Baekhyun asal niatnya sih bercanda tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah memukul kepalanya "Yakk siapa juga yang mau merampokmu, apalagi merampok hatimu" ujarnya lagi. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya meraba kening Baekhyun "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa efek kejadian tadi pagi sebesar itu eoh?" tanya Sehun.

Wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah, tanpa sadar ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut "Apa kau sedang beraegyo?" tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun menghentikan tingkah imutnya dan kembali menatap Sehun "A-ani, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu karena kejadian tadi pagi" jawab Baekhyun.

"Well seperti katamu lupakan saja" balas Sehun singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka karena tak ingin terlarut dalam kecanggungan. Sehun menunduk menatap kakinya dan sedikit mengayunkan kakinya itu "Masih terasa sakit tapi aku rasa secepatnya akan sembuh" jawab Sehun

"Baekhyun-ah" teriakan seorang namja bermata bulat membuat Baekhyun juga Sehun-yang namanya tidak disebut- refleks menoleh, tak jauh didepan mereka Kyungsoo berlari dengan wajah senang.

"Baekhyun-ah seseorang meletakkan ini dimejamu, wah tak kusangka namja galak -tapi imut- sepertimu ternyata punya pengagum rahasia" tutur Kyungsoo, herannya yang mendapat hadiah adalah Baekhyun tapi yang justru terlihat bahagia malah Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun ia malah bingung menatap sebuah kotak yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo.

Tangannya terulur meraih kotak berukuran sedang tersebut, sebuah memo kecil menempel pada pembungkus kotak berwarna ungu itu.

_'__Kau mungkin sudah memiliki benda yang seperti ini,_

_dan aku memberikannya bukan bermaksud menghinamu_

_tetapi aku memberikannya karena aku ingin kau sering-sering mengabadikan wajah cantikmu_

_dan membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya dalam social media'_

"Apakah berarti ini sebuah ponsel?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membaca isi memo, jemari lentiknya dengan lincah membuka kotak tersebut dan benar saja hadiah yang ia terima adalah sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan _Apple_.

"Wah sepertinya namja itu seseorang yang kaya, lihat saja ia membelikanmu ponsel keluaran terbaru. Kau beruntung sekali" seru Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat khasnya.

"Ck, bukankah kau juga memakai ponsel seperti itu? Bukan hanya kau, aku, dan hampir semua penghuni sekolah ini menggunakan ponsel yang sama" balas Sehun

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak suka "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau tau, ucapanmu itu terdengar seperti kau meremehkan hadiah yang diterima Baekhyun. Bagimu dan yang lainnya ponsel ini mungkin biasa saja begitu juga denganku, tetapi lain halnya kalau ini diberikan sebagai hadiah dari seseorang. Jujur saja meskipun aku memakai ponsel seperti ini, aku akan tetap bahagia jika seseorang memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Well, sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang kurang suka dengan Sehun apalagi sejak ia tau Baekhyun sering beradu mulut dengan namja itu. Baginya siapapun yang membuat kesal sahabatnya berarti sama saja dengan membuat kesal dirinya. Ia juga tidak suka sifat cuek Sehun yang terkesan sok cool didepan murid lainnya.

"Sudahlah Soo-ya, sebaiknya kita masuk kelas saja" lerai Baekhyun, ia juga sangat tau Kyungsoo kurang suka pada Sehun dan ia selalu tak ingin jika Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan beradu mulut dengan Sehun, cukup dirinya saja.

"Tapi Baek-

Baekhyun langsung menarik Kyungsoo tanpa membiarkan namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sementara Sehun bukannya kesal dengan ucapan Kyungsoo ia justru tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian dua namja bertubuh mungil itu.

Sepanjang jalan kedua namja mungil itu menuju kelas mereka, bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya meruntuki Sehun. Ia benar-benar kesal pada namja itu, menurutnya wajar saja jika Baekhyun menganggap Sehun itu musuh. Sementara Baekhyun disampingnya tidak menanggapi omelan Kyungsoo, namja imut itu justru sibuk menerka-nerka siapa orang yang sudah memberinya ponsel ini. Setaunya, satu-satunya orang yang sering menyuruhnya mengganti ponsel adalah Kyungsoo dengan alasan ponsel yang Baekhyun pakai hanya dapat digunakan untuk menelfon dan mengirim pesan.

__

_'__Aniya, jika memang Kyungsoo ia akan menyerahkannya langsung padaku. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak akan menulis kata-kata seperti itu untukku' _inner Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengomel tiba-tiba terdiam ketika seorang namja yang ia tau adalah hoobaenya berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang sibuk menatapi kotak ditangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah aw-

Brukk

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memberi peringatan pada Baekhyun, namja itu sudah menabrak hoobae didepannya. Untung saja ketika bertabrakan namja itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat ke ukuran maksimal O.o

"A-pa yang ter- eh Kai?" Baekhyun menatap namja yang ditabraknya, Kai tersenyum singkat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat jalan tadi" ujar Baekhyun menyesal, ia kemudian memperbaiki posisi berdirinya hingga berhadapan sempurna dengan Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika itu Baekhyun sunbae, hehe" Kai terkekeh sembari mencubit gemas pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Sakit Kai"

"Mianhae, hm Kyungsoo sunbae bisakah aku meminjam sahabat cantikmu ini sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakana padanya" pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo yang matanya masih saja membulat, sadar Kai berbicara padanya Kyungsoo berubah salah tingkah.

"Eh apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kai padanya barusan.

"Aku bilang aku ingin meniduri sahabat cantik- aww" celetukan Kai yang belum selesai dibalas pukulan sedikit keras oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, enak saja mau meniduri Baekhyun-ku" teriak Kyungsoo marah. Ayolah siapa yang tidak akan marah jika seseorang dengan santainya

berkata ia akan meniduri sahabatmu apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah hoobaemu sendiri, ckck tidak sopan sekali bukan?

Kai bukannya minta maaf justru merangkul Baekhyun "Haha santai saja Kyungsoo sunbae, mata bulatmu hampir saja melompat kau tahu? Lagipula salahmu sendiri, memang apa yang kau lamunkan sampai tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Kau terpesona padaku? Aku tidak akan meniduri sahabatmu, ah bukan tidak ingin tapi belum ingin. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya" Kai berujar menjelaskan maksudnya, well sejujurnya Kai sedikit takut dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa temannya pernah mengatakan jika Kyungsoo jauh lebih galak daripada Baekhyun apalagi jika ada yang berani menganggu Baekhyun maka Kyungsoo tidak akan tinggal diam. Singkatnya sih musuh Baekhyun berarti musuh Kyungsoo juga.

"Urusan apa? Awas saja kalau kau benar-benar meniduri sahabatku, siap-siap saja tidak dapat menggunakan penismu selamanya karena aku akan memotongnya tanpa ragu hingga ke pangkal kalau perlu" ancaman yang tentu saja sukses membuat tidak hanya Kai tapi juga Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Oh my, bisa apa para namja jika lambing kelelakian mereka harus diamputasi. Kyungsoo benar-benar kejam melebihi ibu tiri.

Baekhyun sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo selain ngeri juga merasa begitu risih, ia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya salahnya hingga ia harus terjebak seperti ini. Melihat bahkan mendengar hal-hal yang berbau mesum hari ini.

"Sudahlah soo-ah kau benar-benar membuatku ngeri, kau masuk saja duluan aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Kai" putus Baekhyun, tanpa mendengar protesan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bergegas menarik Kai mengikutinya.

Kai tersenyum tipis menatap tautan antara jemarinya dan Baekhyun, ia baru sadar jika Baekhyun memiliki jari-jari yang panjang dan lentik. Bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi tubuh bahkan jari-jarinya sangat mendukung hingga membuat kecantikan pada diri Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Jangan salahkan Kai jika pikiran kotoran langsung merasukinya jika melihat Baekhyun, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun memiliki sisi yang dapat membangkitkan gairah orang lain terutama pada bagian bokongnya yang sintal dan leher jenjangnya yang mulus.

__

_Shit_

Kai mengumpat dalam hati saat merasakan kebanggaannya perlahan mulai membesar, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan karena sedikit tersiksa tiap kali ia melangkah dank arena hal itu pula ia jadi tidak tau jika di depannya akan ada-

Brukk

Tempat sampah dan sungguh sial karena ia menabraknya hingga terjatuh, tapi jangan pikir kesialan hanya sebatas itu karena saat terjatuh Kai secara reflex menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tadi menariknya.

"Kai apa yang ter- ahh ommaya" Baekhyun berteriak begitu saja saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik paksa hingga menimpa tubuh Kai yang telah lebih dulu jatuh terlentang di lantai.

__

_F*ck_

Kai untuk kedua kalinya mengumpat, tahu apa yang terjadi? Karena dirinya yang secara reflex menarik Baekhyun hingga menimpa tubuhnya ia harus rela merasakan sakit pada bagian selangkangannya dimana penisnya yang tadi mulai membesar kini berada pada ukuran maksimal karena secara tak sengaja bergesekan dengan penis Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, awalnya ia akan protes kenapa Kai membuatnya terjatuh tapi protesan itu ia abaikan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras menggesek daerah pribadinya.

"Kai kau-

"Jangan bicara lagi sunbae, aku tau kau dapat merasakannya" potong Kai cepat, tanpa sadar wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan cepat ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi berdiri tapi sial baginya karena dengan begitu ia jadi semakin jelas melihat gundukan dibalik celana kain Kai.

"Apa yang kau pikiran eoh? Kenapa kau tegang begitu?" pekik Baekhyun

Dengan susah payah Kai berdiri dengan posisi mengangkang karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sesak dan sakit pada selangkannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaa Baekhyun, namja berkulit tan itu segera menarik Baekhyun memasuki ruang latihan dance dan mengunci pintunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup, well bagaimana tidak jika ia hanya berduaan dengan seorang namja mesum yang saat ini tengah tegang dan menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Y-yak ja-jangan bilang kau, kau akan-

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, astaga ia benar-benar tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Pikiran tentang Kai yang akan memperkosanya saat ini juga membuat lidahnya kelu dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Mian sunbae tapi aku harus melakukan ini" ujar Kai sembari melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

Sial

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya, ia mulai merasa gila karena tubuhnya malah diam ditempat buaknnya mulai bergerak memukuli Kai seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Srett

Suara resleting celana yang dibuka menyita perhatian Baekhyun, namja imut itu secara reflex menatap kearah selangkangan Kai. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat saat melihat Kai secara perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya, tapi nyatanya ia hanya diam dengan mata membulat saat penis Kai benar-benar terekspos.

"Besar Sekali" batinnya menjerit, oh astaga ini kedua kalinya ia melihat penis orang lain dalam satu hari dan sialnya kenapa kedua penis yang ia lihat memiliki ukuran yang besar?

"Sunbae tolong bantu aku" pinta Kai, matanya benar-benar diliputi nafsu saking nafsunya ia sudah megocok penisnya sendiri.

"K-kai aku akan memukulmun jika kau berani mendekat" niatnya ingin berteriak tapi suara Baekhyun malah semakin melemah di tiap katanya.

"Oh Tuhan kenapa aku jadi lemah begini?" Baekhyun kembali menjerit dalam hatinya.

Kai tidak peduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun, ia justru semakin berani mendekati Baekhyun dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin cepat memompa penisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat Kai tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepannya dan membalik tubuhnya hingga wajahnya membentur tembok. Baekhyun meringis pelan, belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang terjadi sesuatu yang mengeras kembali terasa menggesek bokongnya.

"Ahh ahh sunbae uhh"

Baekhyun bergidik saat Kai mendesah tepat ditelinga kanannya, bagaimana Kai tidak mendesah jika ia menggesekkan penisnya yang _hard _pada belahan pantat Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi celana.

"K-kai lepaskan ahh" mata sipit Baekhyun kembali membulat saat ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan, well bukan salahnya sebenarnya tapi salah Kai yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

Kai yang sudah dibutakan nafsu tentu saja tidak merespon, ia justru semakin menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Baekhyun. Ia mempercepat gerakannya menggesek penisnya pada pantat sintal Baekhyun, tangannya yang melingkar diperut Baekhyun dengan nakal merangkak kebawah dan memijat pelan penis Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Kau _turn on_ sunbae" bisik Kai seduktif, Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar bisikan Kai. Ia tidak memungkiri jika perlakuan Kai telah membuat dirinya ikut bergairah walaupun logikanya menolak hal ini tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"ohhh shh Kai ahhh mhhh" Baekhyun mengerang pelan, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tidak karuan gerakan tangan Kai yang semakin cepat meremas penisnya dan gesekan pada belahan pantatnya membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat mengelak bahwa ini benar-benar nikmat. Baekhyun bahkan mengesampingkan niatnya untuk mengumpat dan memukul Kai.

"Bu-buka ahh Kai" sadar atau tidak Baekhyun memohon pada Kai, tanpa diperintah dua kali tangan nakal Kai segera membuka celana Baekhyun bahkan underwearnya ikut ia buka dan membiarkan keduanya terjatuh hingga menyangkut diatas sepatu Baekhyun.

Mata Kai berbinar takjub ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang bongkahan kenyal yang sejak tadi dipermainkannya.

"Tenang saja sunbae meskipun sekarang aku sedang bernafsu tapi aku tidak akan membobol _hole_mu aku hanya akan menggesekkan penisku disini" bisik Kai kemudian kembali menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan pantat Baekhyun.

"Ahhh ahhhh ouhhh shh ummm Kaahh ihhh" mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kai apalagi gerakan Kai yang meremas dan mengocok penis mungilnya.

Suara desahan keduanya mulai bersahut-sahutan, meskipun Kai hanya menggesekkan penisnya dan tidak sampai memasukkan penisnya pada _hole _Baekhyun tetapi kenikmatan tetap dirasakan oleh keduanya. Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah karena harus terus berdiri dengan tubuh yang terhimpit.

"anghhh Kai mmhhh ce-ahh cepatlah ouhh god ahhhhh nikmat" Kai yang juga merasa lelah harus terus berdiri kemudian mempercepat gerakannya pada bokong dan penis Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan sebentar lagi orgasmenya akan tiba begitu juga dengan penis Baekhyun yang berkedut kencang ditangannya.

"ANGHHH AHHHH" keduanya kompak mendesah keras karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara yang berhasil mereka keluarkan.

Kai tersenyum kemudian mengecup lembut pipi Baekhyun, dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil yang tengah lemas itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun memang benar-benar lemas sekarang setelah berhasil orgasme, kakinya serasa telah bertransformasi menjadi jeli, nafasnya memburu dan kedua pipinya merona.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, tapi harus kau tau aku tegang juga karena dirimu" ujar Kai sembari mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar monster mesum" balas Baekhyun, ia hanya membalas tanpa melakukan gerakan lainnya seperti memukul atau mendorong Kai. Ia justru terlihat menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kai. Ia benar-benar lelah dan butuh untuk istirahat bukan bermaksud yang lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sejak tadi menatap kegiatan keduanya dengan wajah datar. Seseorang tersebut sebenarnya berada lebih dulu didalam ruangan latihan lebih tepatnya ia berada didalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang biasa dijadikan tempat istirahat, awalnya ia berniat untuk tidur tapi kemudian merasa terganggu saat mendengar suara desahan.

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku saja" seseorang tersebut berujar santai dengan menatap Kai dan Baekhyun yang berpelukan tanpa mengenakan celana, ah tidak hanya Baekhyun yang belum memakai celana karena saat ini Kai sudah memakai boksernya.

Kai dan Baekhyun secara reflex menatap seseorang tersebut, Kai memasang wajah datar dan mengabaikan orang tersebut berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang

justru membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun?"

TBC

Hai, aku merasa canggung sebenarnya dan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, bukannya aku menelantarkan ff ini tapi aku baru bisa membuka ffn hari ini, sebelum-sebelumnya aku lupa password akun ini dan setiap kali aku reset hasilnya selalu error. Selain itu juga aku diberi tahu jika ffn akhir-akhir ini sering error dan sudah di block oleh beberapa provider.

Well, aku harap masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini dan buat yang ngerasa ffnya semakin membosankan aku minta maaf karena aku juga sudah berusaha. Buat semua yang sudah review, follow, fav, dan baca ff ini aku ucapin terima kasih maaf karena aku gak bisa belum bisa bales review kalian karena error yang menghantui tapi yakinlah aku baca setiap pm dan review kalian.

Aku bakalan liat bagaimana respon kalian setelah chapter 3 ini, jika masih banyak yang merespon maka aku rasa ff ini akan terus berjalan meskipun akan lambat karena sekarang aku udah semester 6 dan jadwal mata kuliah beserta tugas-tugasnya makin padat, aku harap kalian akan mengerti. Terima Kasih

I Love You Guys ^^

__

_Regards,_

_Miyuri Kim_


End file.
